Conventionally, infrared-reflective films having a function to reflect infrared rays are widely known. Such an infrared-reflective film is mainly used for suppressing the thermal effects of radiated sunlight (solar radiation). For example, an infrared-reflective film of this type is attached to a visible light-transmissive substrate such as glass and a transparent resin plate installed in cars, trains, houses, or the like, thereby blocking infrared rays (particularly, near-infrared rays) entering the room through the visible light-transmissive substrate. This suppresses the temperature increase inside the room.
An infrared-reflective film disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is a laminate film, in which an aluminum deposition layer with a visible light transmittance of 15 to 75% and a hard coating layer made of resin that is cured by ultraviolet rays or electron beams are sequentially laminated on one surface of a polyester film and a glue layer is provided on the other surface thereof. When this laminate film is attached to window glass, the aluminum deposition layer is configured to reflect the near-infrared rays contained in sunlight.
An infrared-reflective film disclosed in Patent Literature 2 is a laminate film in which a metal thin film layer with a visible light transmittance of at least 70% and a hard coating layer made of resin that is cured by heat or ultraviolet rays are sequentially laminated on one surface of a thermoplastic resin film such as a biaxially stretched polyethylene terephthalate (PET) film and an acrylic glue is provided on the other surface thereof. When this laminate film is attached to window glass, the metal thin film layer is configured to reflect the near-infrared rays contained in sunlight.